Mise au point
by Aeryn MacKenzie
Summary: Ce qui aurait pu se passer durant cet épisode...


**00 : 11 GMT**

**DOMICILE DE L'AMIRAL CHEGWIDDEN**

**MACLEAN, VIRGINIE**

Une fois le gâteau coupé, Mac en avait profité pour parler avec les invités qui n'arrêtaient pas de

la féliciter pour son mariage à venir, qui lui demandaient de quelle couleur serait la robe,

l'avait-elle déjà achetée ? Où se rendraient-ils pour leur lune de miel ?

Allaient-ils acheter une maison ? Combien d'enfants voulaient-ils ?...

Mais ces questions finissaient par ennuyer Mac au plus haut point, cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas !

Elle laissa alors Mic se débrouiller tout seul, ce qu'il réussit visiblement très bien.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa fiancée avait à nouveau disparu sur la terrasse, il était déjà trop tard, Rabb l'avait déjà rejointe.

Mic et Renée échangèrent alors un regard las. À quoi bon lutter ?...

Harm rejoignit Mac de nouveau sur la terrasse, elle était appuyée sur la barrière, une part de gâteau à côté d'elle et regardait au loin, Harm l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

-Vous avez encore oublié votre sac à mains ?

Mac se retourna et s'accouda sur la barrière, surprise en train de rêver, mais non étonnée qu'il fut là.

Harm, quant à lui resta près de la porte.

-Non, je voulais simplement prendre l'air.

-Mic ne commence-t-il pas à avoir des doutes ?

-Des doutes sur quoi ?

-Sur le fait que vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous éclipser à votre propre soirée de fiançailles et que je vous rejoigne à chaque fois.

-Devrait-il s'inquiéter ?

-Non…

Ils se regardèrent un instant, silencieux, Mac toujours accoudée sur la barrière et Harm, à côté de la porte, les mains dans les poches.

-Aimez-vous Renée ?

-Quoi ?...

-Vous m'avez posé la même question tout à l'heure au sujet de Mic alors c'est à moi maintenant, aimez-vous Renée ?

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question alors pourquoi devrais-je répondre à la votre ?

-C'est une réponse d'avocat ça…

-C'est ce que je suis Mac….

Il sourit alors, content d'avoir pu éviter la question, ils continuèrent de se regarder.

-Laissez donc tomber ce rôle que vous jouez en permanence avec moi Harm.

-Pourquoi ? Pour être plus heureux c'est ça ? Mais je suis heureux Mac !

-Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas marié ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas d'enfant ?

-Et vous alors ?

-Harm, je suis sur le point de me marier ! Quant aux enfants, je suppose que c'est dans la suite logique des événements…

-Alors ça ne sera finalement pas moi le père de vos enfants ?

-Je croyais qu'il n'était question que nous n'en fassions qu'un…

-J'aurais peut-être eu envie d'en avoir d'autres…

Mac soupira et orienta la conversation autrement.

-Et Renée ? Veut-elle des enfants ?

-Oh oui sûrement ! Elle pourrait se vanter d'avoir quelque chose de moi pour le reste de sa vie !

Il se mit à sourire. Ce sourire qui plaisait tant à Sarah. Elle sourit alors à son tour.

-Alors pourquoi ne vous lancez-vous pas ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas elle que je voulais comme mère de mes futurs enfants…

Harm n'osa pas regarder Sarah après cette phrase tandis qu'elle le fixait encore.

-Vous êtes mon meilleur ami Harm. Et vous le resterez encore après mon mariage n'est-ce pas ?

L'intonation de sa voix sonnait presque d'une manière désespérée.

-Bien sûr Sarah… Toujours... Je vous le promets…

-Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas content pour moi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

-La façon dont vous me regardez…

À cet instant, alors qu'ils s'observaient, leurs yeux brillaient d'une grande intensité.

Harm fut presque gêné quand il demanda :

-Ca vous déplait ?

-Non pas du tout. Si seulement vous aviez le droit… Mais je vais me marier Harm ! Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous en rendre compte !

-Oh si je m'en rends compte…

Il regarda de nouveau le sol lorsqu'il lui dit :

-Parce que vous vous éloignez un peu plus de moi chaque jour…

Il se risqua à jeter un œil à Mac, l'air soudain si triste.

Mac se précipita vers lui et posa une main sur son bras et une autre sur sa joue.

-Je ne m'éloignerai jamais de vous Harm !

Elle retira ses mains, surprise elle-même par son geste, et croisa les bras.

-Et puis je vous ai laissé le choix il me semble…

Harm soupira et se dirigea vers la barrière que venait de quitter Mac à l'instant.

-Oh pitié Mac, vous n'allez pas encore me sermonner à propos de Sydney ! Et si j'avais dit oui ce soir là ? Que se serait-il passé [ensuite] ?

Mac marcha vers lui, les bras toujours croisés, elle parla doucement :

-Nous aurions pu vivre quelque chose… Et peut-être que ce n'est pas mes fiançailles avec Mic que je fêterais ce soir…

Les deux officiers furent silencieux. Encore.

Pourtant ils n'avaient jamais autant parlé que ce soir.

-Vous êtes prête à passer le reste de votre vie avec lui ?

Mac ne répondit pas.

-Allons Mac, nous sommes amis non ? Alors pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas ? Vous avez peur de la réponse ?

-Je suis avocate moi aussi rappelez-vous…

Elle sourit à son tour, lui rendant la pareille.

-Gagné…

-Pourquoi est-ce si difficile pour nous d'être honnêtes l'un avec l'autre ?

-Je suis honnête avec vous.

-Alors ce baiser tout à l'heure, c'était quoi ?

-C'est vous qui m'avez embrassé !

-Et vous m'avez rendu mon baiser. Au centuple…

Elle sourit, se rappelant le tourbillon d'émotions qu'elle avait ressenti alors, et rougit légèrement.

-C'était… parce que j'en avais envie…

-C'est trop facile Harm ! Les choix que nous prenons et les choses que nous faisons ont des conséquences, on ne peut pas agir sans réfléchir et faire ensuite comme s'il ne s'était rien passé !

-Et vous dites que c'est moi qui complique les choses simples ?

Il rit un petit peu et Mac sourit, sur ce point il n'avait pas tout à fait tort…

-Gagné… Mais puisque c'est si simple expliquez-moi… Expliquez-moi où nous en sommes vous et moi…

-Vous êtes ma meilleure amie… Et ça, ça ne changera jamais… Mic a de la chance de vous épouser…

Ils se regardaient, avec tous deux un sourire en coin, Mac prit l'assiette qui contenait le gâteau et en mangea un morceau.

Elle demanda à son collègue :

-Est-ce que vous avez mangé de ce gâteau ? Il est délicieux !

-Non, je n'ai pas eu le plaisir d'y goûter…

-Vous en voulez ?

-Oui volontiers…

Il s'approcha alors d'elle, Mac quant à elle resta la cuillère en l'air en attendant qu'il arrive.

Une fois à sa hauteur, Harm avança son visage de la main de Mac et celle-ci amena la cuillère jusqu'à la bouche du Capitaine. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'elle s'amuserait avec lui.

Elle prit la cuillère et alors que Harm crut qu'elle la lui mettrait dans la bouche, elle remonta en vitesse pour lui étaler du gâteau sur la lèvre supérieure. Ils se mirent à rire.

-Ah c'est ça…

Harm s'essuya avec ses doigts qu'il lécha ensuite, mais un petit bout de crème était resté au dessus de sa lèvre, Mac le lui fit remarquer, amusée.

-Il vous en reste un peu…

-Et vous allez me laisser avec ça ?

Elle rit de nouveau et s'approcha à son tour afin de lui enlever la crème qui insistait.

De son doigt qu'elle passa délicatement sur sa lèvre, elle lui retira ce qui restait et quand elle voulut enlever sa main, Harm la saisit pour lécher la crème restante.

Il embrassa ensuite les doigts de Mac un par un, puis la paume de sa main, le revers, ses baisers continuèrent sur son avant-bras, son bras, ensuite l'épaule, le cou, la joue, les lèvres…

Sarah frissonnait de tout son être, le contact de sa bouche sur son corps, associé au froid extérieur avaient eu raison d'elle… Elle eu la chair de poule, mais lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Harm, l'effet inverse se produisit et elle ressentit une immense chaleur la traverser de part en part et elle adorait ça. Quelle merveilleuse sensation…

-Et ça c'est parce que j'ai envie de vous…

De sa main libre, Mac prit la cravate de Harm et l'attira vers lui. Leurs visages furent à nouveau très proches et tous deux sentaient le souffle de l'autre.

-Harm…

-Mac…

Ils rirent doucement en constatant qu'ils avaient parlé en même temps.

Ce fut Harm qui enchaîna le premier :

-Vous d'abord…

-Et si on partait d'ici ?...

-Mac c'est votre fête de fiançailles !

-Il vous suffit d'un mot et j'arrête tout…

Harm la dévisageait, avec une envie folle de l'embrasser.

-Vous le feriez ?

Mac hocha la tête doucement en signe d'acquiescement.

Puis Harm, laissant libre cours à ses idées ne dit mot mais embrassa Mac si passionnément que tous deux furent à bout de souffle rapidement.

Ils s'embrassaient avidement, rattrapant toutes ces années de retenue et de frustration de la part des deux avocats.

Harm s'était penché sur Mac et ils étaient cette fois appuyés tous les deux sur la barrière.

Sarah commença à desserrer la cravate de son Capitaine qui lui, caressait le dos nu de Mac.

Sa bouche quitta ensuite celle de Sarah qui grogna en signe de mécontentement, mais Harm en profita pour embrasser de nouveau le cou de sa partenaire, redescendant dangereusement vers son décolleté. Ses baisers se faisaient pressés et, dans l'excitation, il la mordit à certains endroits, Mac soupirait alors de plaisir, mais elle avait envie de tellement plus… elle le voulait lui, entièrement, qu'ils fassent l'amour… oh oui elle en avait envie.

-Harm s'il vous plait, partons d'ici…

-Où voulez-vous aller ?

-Chez vous…

Le pilote regarda tour à tour Mac et la maison de l'Amiral.

-Mac, on ne peut pas les abandonner…

Cette fois son regard s'arrêta sur Mac, et Harm espérait qu'elle le soutiendrait.

Mais elle le repoussa doucement, remettant en place les bretelles de sa robe.

Harm la regardait faire, incrédule.

-Mac ? J'ai dis quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

-Non Capitaine…

Capitaine ? Harm fut inquiet. Elle ne l'appelait que très rarement Capitaine. Sauf quand ils s'amusaient. Ou quand elle lui en voulait. Comme ce fut apparemment le cas maintenant…

-Mac !

Il lui saisit l'épaule et la força à la regarder dans les yeux. Mais l'attitude qu'elle adopta envers lui était incompréhensible, et le ton de sa voix en était presque effrayant tellement il était froid.

-Si vous n'avez rien à ajouter je vais rentrer rejoindre mon fiancé…

-Mais enfin Mac ! Dites-moi ce qu'il y a !

Elle inspira calmement avant de déclarer froidement :

-Vous êtes un idiot…

Elle ne laissa ensuite pas l'occasion à Harm de la rattraper, et se rendit à l'intérieur avec les autres invités.

Harm soupira fortement et serra les dents. Mais qu'aurait-il du faire ? Là il ne comprenait pas…

**00 : 57 GMT**

**DOMICILE DE L'AMIRAL CHEGWIDDEN**

**MACLEAN, VIRGINIE**

Harm s'était précipité dans la maison afin de récupérer Mac.

Elle le devançait de quelques personnes quand Renée vint s'accrocher au Capitaine, et que Harriet apostropha Sarah.

-Harm ! Te voilà enfin, je commence à en avoir marre de passer la soirée sans toi !

-Renée je… désolé je dois…

Il tenta de s'en débarrasser mais la jolie blonde ne comptait pas le lâcher si facilement.

-Tu dois t'occuper de ta petite amie ! Je sais que toi et Mac êtes proches mais c'est sa soirée de fiançailles et tu n'es pas sensé l'accaparer tu sais !

-Renée vraiment, excuse-moi deux minutes mais je…

-Tu viens avec moi !

Elle l'interrompit de nouveau et l'attrapa par le bras, l'emmenant à l'autre bout du salon.

Harm voyait Mac occupée avec le Lieutenant Sims, il lui lança un regard désespéré, auquel elle répondit par un soupir.

De son côté, Mac essayait tant bien que mal de discuter avec son amie mais elle ne cesser de penser à Harm et à ses baisers…

-Je n'ai pas encore eu vraiment l'occasion de vous dire à quel point vous étiez ravissante ce soir Colonel !

-Merci c'est très gentil Harriet mais je s'il vous plait appelez-moi Mac ce soir…

Elles se sourirent et Harriet fronça les sourcils.

-Tiens qu'est-ce que c'est que ces marques sur votre cou Mac ?

Affolée, Mac se rappela alors la séance d'embrassade de tout à l'heure.

-On dirait des traces de morsure…

-Oh c'est pas vrai…

Harriet effleura le cou de Mac avec sa main et celle-ci tenta de ne pas paniquer.

Elle cacha son cou puis s'excusa auprès d'Harriet.

-Pardonnez-moi Harriet je reviens !

Mac s'échappa en vitesse aux toilettes, ce qui laissa Harriet perplexe.

Mic et Harm avaient bien entendu assisté à la scène et tous deux voulurent aller la voir.

Mais Mic fut plus rapide car Renée en était de nouveau exaspérée, elle l'empêcha d'y aller.

-Harm c'est pas possible ! Il faut que je t'attache pour que tu restes avec moi ?

Le Capitaine Rabb ne vit donc pas que l'australien en avait profité pour aller rejoindre les toilettes rapidement, pour s'expliquer avec sa fiancée.

Mac se dépêcha de cacher ses traces avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne les voient, face à son miroir elle se dit qu'elle avait été bien négligente. Et si jamais Mic les avait vu !

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit en trombe sur Brumby, passablement énervé.

-Mac, à quoi tu joues ce soir, tu as décidé de m'éviter c'est ça ?

Mac, surprise, s'arrêta dans son geste, et Mic vit alors les marques sur le cou de sa fiancée, oh non cet enfoiré de Rabb, il avait osé !

Il voyait bien que Mac tentait de cacher quelque chose en se remettant du fond de teint, même s'il savait de quoi il s'agissait, il lui demanda quand même :

-Mac qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

-Rien Mic, laisse-moi tranquille !

-C'est Rabb qui t'a fait ça ?

-Non ! Et je t'ai dis de me laisser tranquille !

Il lui attrapa le bras et il montra une facette de sa personnalité que Mac n'avait encore jamais vu.

Il paraissait hors de lui, monstrueux, terrifiant…

-Il n'en n'est pas question Sarah ! Dis-moi ce que vous faîtes depuis tout à l'heure sur la terrasse !

-Mic… tu ferais mieux de me lâcher avant de te retrouver la main dans le plâtre…

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Mac… Je n'ai pas peur de toi... Et je n'ai pas peur de Rabb !

-Laisse-le en dehors de tout ça ! Il n'a rien à voir là dedans, ça n'est pas lui le problème !

-Si le problème c'est lui et toi ! Je te préviens Sarah, quand on sera mariés toi et moi, il ne sera plus question que tu le revois tu m'entends ?

Elle le regarda, outrée, et tout dans son attitude la confortait dans le fait qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui…

-Merci Mic, grâce à toi je ne ferais pas la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en t'épousant…

Elle retira la bague de sa main et la lui lança, ce geste le surprit et il eu du mal à la rattraper.

-Et tu peux reprendre ça !

Mac sortit ensuite des toilettes, rejoignit le salon avec tous les invités mais se dirigea droit vers le balcon. Mic, courant derrière elle, tenta de la rattraper.

-Sarah !

Harm avait guetté les toilettes depuis quelques minutes déjà et il assista à toute la scène.

Quand sa partenaire se retrouva dehors, il essaya de la rejoindre, malgré les protestations de Renée, mais Mic était également là, et il l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par le costume.

-Restez ici Rabb !

S'en suivit ensuite une bagarre qui commença lorsque Mic envoya son point sur la figure du Capitaine de frégate. Celui-ci riposta à son tour avec un coup droit sur le visage de l'australien.

Les invités les regardèrent, n'osant pas intervenir de peur de recevoir un coup, notamment le Lieutenant Roberts qui se souvenait très bien d'avoir eu la mâchoire brisée la dernière fois qu'il avait voulut les séparer…

Les deux hommes, sous les yeux atterrés de Renée, continuèrent de se frapper et lorsque l'Amiral arriva pour tenter de les raisonner, Mic bloqua Harm au ventre et dans un élan de colère, ils traversèrent la baie vitrée qui séparait le salon de l'extérieur, ils cassèrent également la barrière dans leur chute et tous deux atterrirent sur l'herbe du jardin, Harm sous Mic et le Capitaine Rabb toussa, quelque peu meurtri par l'atterrissage et Mic refrappa Harm de plus belle.

Lorsque la vitre se brisa, Mac était encore là et elle vit les deux officiers se battre sous ses yeux.

Carrément pas impressionnée, elle trouva cela limite pathétique.

Tous les invités suivirent bien entendu Harm et Mic dans leur échange physique.

Mac, resta figée en les voyant se battre et l'Amiral arriva en renfort pour enfin les séparer.

-Messieurs ! Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! Mais où est-ce que vous vous croyez ?

Il essaya tant bien que mal de les stopper mais ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à leur supérieur et continuèrent à se battre. Mais l'ancien commando de marine qu'il était ne se laissa pas démonter et c'est avec force qu'il les poussa chacun de leur côté.

Mic et Harm reprirent leurs souffles et tous deux étaient bardés de sang sur la joue, la lèvre ou bien le sourcil. L'Amiral ainsi que les invités n'en revenaient toujours pas.

-Hé bien que vous arrive-t-il ? On peut dire que vous arrivez bien à contrôler votre sang froid ! J'attendais mieux de votre part à tous les deux ! Vous me faites honte !

Mac, énervée, s'approcha alors des hommes qui venaient de passer pour des idiots auprès de collègues et de leur famille, comment des officiers aussi respectables pouvaient-ils se conduire de la sorte ?

Elle alla d'abord vers son petit ami qu'elle regarda longuement. Il attendait un signe de sa part et tout ce qu'il eu fut une énorme gifle qui vint lui faire d'avantage mal.

Elle soupira puis se dirigea vers Harm, qu'elle gratifia de la même chose, et elle s'écria :

-Je peux savoir ce que ça vous a apporté ? Hein ? Pas moi en tout cas ! Ni l'un ni l'autre !

Puis elle quitta le jardin, sous les yeux indiscrets des convives qui se demandaient que faire maintenant.

Mac monta dans sa voiture et s'en alla, faisant crisser les pneus sur le bitume.

Renée se décida à enfin se montrer et applaudit en descendant le perron :

-Bravo Harm bravo… Désolée Mic... Amiral…

À son tour elle se dirigea vers sa voiture et y monta, démarra et partit.

**01 : 08 GMT**

La tension était retombée et personne ne parlait lorsque Harm se confondit en excuse :

-Je suis vraiment navré Amiral je…

-Oh ne vous en faites pas Capitaine nous en reparlerons plus avant lundi matin au bureau…

-Oui Amiral…

L'officier expérimenté qu'était le Capitaine Rabb ne semblait plus être qu'un simple enfant prit en faute par son père.

-Brumby et vous devriez aller à l'hôpital, vous avez l'air salement amoché…

Mic cracha du sang et partit avec l'Amiral sans demander son reste.

Harm resta là une seconde, se touchant les côtes d'un air grave, il en avait visiblement quelques unes de cassées… Les Roberts s'approchèrent de leur ami et Bud lui dit :

-Capitaine, ça va ?

-Oui ça va Bud. Cet enfoiré de Brumby ne peut pas en dire autant…

Il rit, fier de lui-même, mais sa douleur aux côtes l'empêcha de continuer et il s'arrêta net.

-Ouh… (Il grimaça) Est-ce que ça vous ennuierait de m'amener Lieutenant ?

-Bien sûr que non Monsieur, venez…

Les officiers du JAG partirent ensuite en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche…


End file.
